Favour
by MalasLaBro
Summary: A favour from Raven Branwen yielded a lot of unexpected suprises.


Jaune Arc was enjoying his free time in his small house in the suburban area of Vale, the clock already showing midnight and his flat screen TV was turned to some random movie called White Goat.

It was quiet save for the sounds of the show.

He rarely had any free time this days as his Semblance and Skills were needed in a lot of places.

Even though Salem was defeated and dissapeared, the Grimm were still present and causing the usual problems.

Thus his services were necessary.

Luckily - he was free for now.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he took a break, there isn't a very pressing need of him at the moment.

Thus there he was, with only his shorts on and laughing at the shenanigans of the weirdly lookalike of him on TV.

The moment ended quickly.

A portal opened above him, the sounds of the Grimm reverberating from it.

He then knew that Fate hated him somehow.

"What the-" he shouted, diving off his couch and scrambling towards his sword hanging on its shelf. As his blade was firmly gripped in his hands and his shield deployed, he turned back towards the portal.

Only to find it gone and a bleeding woman groaning on the once clean couch he just bought.

Immidiately he made his way and found that it was actually someone he knew, as the portal should already be indicating enough.

Raven Branwen.

And there was a hole where her stomach was supposed to be.She was in critical conditions.

He threw his weapons away and got started working on her injury, his Aura flaring to life and pressed to its maximum output as her blood was quickly making his couch go to the 'to burn' list.

His previous thought of relaxation thrown out the window and determination brewing inside him.

He will save her.

He would not fail.

Hours later,

The sun was rising, light shining through the blinds, his arm ached from maintaining their position over the bandit's stomach - which now had a long scar jagging in a horizontal line.

He released a sigh of relief - glad to be able to save her life.It always brought him joy, managing to preserve another life.

He couldn't count how many he didn't make the cut.

It was then that Jaune Arc noticed his body was covered in blood and desperately needing a wash.

He also noticed Raven in a similar state.

"..." a daring thought sprung to mind.

...It was not really being called taking advantage of someone if they needed it.

He also remembered his patients taking time to wake up after his critical injuries.

Besides, the woman probably didn't want to wake up all bloody and sticky.

Eh, what the heck. Raven wouldn't mind.

She was a strong girl.

What's a bit of nudity to her?

He was in the middle of making breakfast when he heard the sound of sharp rasping of steel and a long blade held hovering over his neck that he realised a bit of nudity actually meant something to Raven Branwen.

Oops.

He couldn't say he regretted though.

She was smoking hot in a dangerous kind of way. He considered it payment for making him need to go buy a new couch later in the day.

"Look." which he did earlier, his mind reminded him, "You are probably mad that I changed and wiped away all the blood and grime from your body."

She pressed the blade harder, also adding a single finger at a small point on his back - the area where he couldn't help but cringe slighlty away from.

"I'm not sorry I-" he tried to say but shut his mouth as the bandit used her hand to squeeze that area harder.

He muffled his squeel.

"Ah-" she twisted harder, "Oum! Gah!"

He continued to be tormented, the eggs he was making already burnt black by the time he begged for mercy.

He was panting on the ground, his back feeling wrong, cursing the woman in his mind as he feared reprisal if ever she heard it.

He glared at her when he managed to stand back up, Raven glaring back in return and was now sitting on a chair and drinking his juice he prepared earlier.

Jaune cursed himself, wondering what the hell pushed him to save her as hard as he did.

"I will skip the formalities and admit that I now owe you a favor for sealing my wound." she started, "If you're wondering what happened, my camp was ambushed by Grimm controlled by Cinder Fall."

Cinder? Wow - he never thought she was capable enough to do that given the state he last saw he in.

Even when they were attaking Salem, she was already a mangled husk but their victory was meaningless as Ozpin explained that Salem would just be reincarnated.

The relics though? Weiss managed to stop Ozpin from summoning the Gods - claiming that we were better of without the threat of omnipotent bastards running over our heads.

I couldn't agree more back then.

I regret that now.

Ozpin was never to be followed.

His drive to get rid of Salem making him the only member of team JNPR still standing.

Luckily team RWBY were still together.

Now that news of Cinder Fall reached his ears, Ruby should probably be informed.

Last he heard of the reaper - she was still going around the outer settlements protecting them from the Grimm.

"I would save anyone in a heartbeat - it's not just you.If I owed everyone I helped favours, I would probably not even remember most of them." he said, "So consider this even - what happened earlier, I say that's a debt repaid."

Her eyes narrowed at the suggestion, gaining more slant when she stood up and stalked towards the now nervous Arc.

Her hand scrunched his collar as she pushed the taller man towards the wall, lifting him up with both hands as her red eyes never left his.

"I don't like owing people."

"You don-" he tried to say but was cut of when her forehead met his mouth in a bash.

She proceeded to throw the dazed Arc to the floor and straddles his pelvis, her hands pushing his shoulder down and the other one loosely placed on his stomach.

"I don't like owing favours." she leans down, her mouth inches away from his own, enabling him to feel her hot breath blowing on his mouth.

"I will pay it now."

On a second thought, he did enjoy Raven paying her favour.

As he lay spent and tired on his bed(he carried her earlier), he hears the sound of the shower being used and felt a sense of achievement at bedding the famous Raven Branwen.

Mother of Yang Xiao-Long.

"..." he paused at the thought.

Eh - a milf's a milf. Yang also doesn't consider Raven as a mother so no psychological problems involving that will happen in particular.

Raven stepped out of the bathroom, her gear already on and a piece of cloth covering the hole left on it as the blood was already scrapped off. Visible wafts of steam flowed off her, the light of the bathroom behind shining a mesmerising sight for the 20 year old Arc.

"We will never speak of this." she said, walking over and standing by the bed, "My debt to you already null and void."

"I will take my leave."

All without the man saying anything, she left with a portal opening behind her.

Jaune watched the woman he spent a single day with,vanish behind the swirls her Semblance.

It was silent in his home.

He was used to it.

Staring at the ceiling calmed the sudden thoughts that merged in his head.

She was just Raven being Raven.

Being strong was everything to her.

But.

He could admit that his life was lonely.

He could admit that team RWBY were his closest friends.

His large family all well and kicking.

He had brief flings here and there - all one nights and just enjoying the women that wanted more but left after a while.

He was used to being alone now.

He often wondered what he did wrong.

Take Raven for example - a one night stand and left without leaving anything behind.

Him working as a Huntsman was often cited being the reason numerous woman left him in disappointment.

He concluded that he needed to settle down.

But how?

"..." he contemplated for a while. Finally, he recalled something.

Didn't Glynda mention Beacon was short on staff the other day?

Months later.

He was sitting on his new couch, a pile of homework towering on the cofee table and his red pen scratching all over his student's work.

He laughed a bit at one of the answers written, muttering something about cheeky bastards as he moved onto the next one.

It was a routine. Normal.

The next thing he knew - a portal opened up above him.

He scrambled off the couch, the pen he was holding brandished and ready to be lodged somewhere not meant to be.

Only to be met with the incredulous gaze of Raven Branwen who was standing there with her sword nowhere in sight.

He noticed that but there was something else catching his attention.

The bulge on her once toned stomach.

That could mean two things.

1) She grew fat.

2);

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice pitched higher as an idea planted itself onto his mind.

He put the red pen onto the cofee table and proceeded to distance himself to the back of the room, his back pressed to the wall.

Raven observed his movements with amusement visible by the smirk stretching like a predator watching its prey hopelessly cornered.

"Are you scared, Jaune Arc?" she moved with her footfalls losing to his heartbeat in a race.

Her hand gently rubbing circles on her big stomach, as she arrived in front of the stunned Arc,

She uttered his doom.

"Congragulations - you're now a daddy."

In retrospect, he shouldn't assume that the baby was exactly his but, looking at the now sleeping woman laying on his bed - his ideas would be rebuffed and stuffed in his mouth.

He sighed, looking at the pillow in his hand and lamenting how the heck did this happen.

By counting the months since they had sex and reffering to his scroll about pregnancies - he couldn't claim the baby wasn't his without taking the DNA test.

He was scared of the results but luckily managed to push for it to happen. The results would come in next week but he knows it was a lost hope.

She was amused. It was like watching the a train going straight to a cliff.

Sadistic woman that she was, he knows that she was going to enjoying his reactions when his final hope was shoved in his face.

He sat on the couch and wrapped his spare blanket around him, his work needing to be done and given back by tomorrow.

He looked at the clock and saw it was too late to go out.

He contemplated calling his sister and asking for her opinion.

' _Take responsibilty you dense little shit._ ' she would say.

' _Don't you dare leave her.'_ she would continue.

So the idea of unloading his troubles onto his family was off the list.

He sighed again.

Raven will make it a living hell.

It was going to be long days to come.

He was right about the long days to come.

Raven became a permanent resident of his house, dissapearing after breakfast and coming back after he got off from work.

She would laze around the house and demand back rubs, foot massages and all manners of things imaginable.

She would eat the weirdest of things at the weirdest of times, his kitchen would constantly be needed to be restocked with fruits, vegetables, meats and the cravings she would ambush him with in the middle of the day.

She would kick his ass on weekends when he was off from work in the sparring she demanded.

The worse was the sex.

No amount of Aura Amplification would support her insatiable appetite - he couldn't count how many times his pelvic girdle broke.

His sisters reacted as expected when he complained to them during their video call, his mother telling him to man up and his father though...

His father chuckled and wished him luck.

The girls all wanted to meet the woman who was 'tormenting' him but he managed to avoid that comfrontation so far somehow.

His current appearance was akin to a walkinf dead.

He was being run ragged daily dammit!

It was lucky that team RWBY didn't have a clue about this.

He didn't want to think how to explain to the sisters.

"Jaune!" Raven called from the bedroom.

"If you're not here in a blink of my eyes..."

"..I will break you."

He whimpered.

"Jaune! Hey!" a voice called out to him.

It was the school holidays and the semester break.

He was browsing baby cribs when he met his saviour.

Turning around, he spotted Taiyang Xiao-Long walking towards him."Tai!" Jaune called out, meeting the blonde half way.

He hugged the father, "Hey man! How are you?"

The brawler shrugged and replied, "Nothing much. How about you?"

"I was just looking for some stuff today. What are you doing here?"

"Well," he scrathed his cheek, "Yang convinced me to go out into the dating scene again. You could say I'm meeting someone today."

"Really?" he asked. "You?"

"What do you mean?" his eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you a little too old to - you know." he repeatedly used his finger to emulate an act that injured him still, causing the man to pout.

Jaune dodged the fist coming his way while making placating gestures,"Okay- Alright, you don't really look that old Tai, where are you meeting by the way?"

"At a little cafe called 'Jaune's' Jaune!"

"Oh! That place's a great place to meet. Lets go there." he invited.

They chatted as they made way towards the cafe.

It was then that Tai asked a question that made him nervous.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" he asked.

 _Your Ex-Wife._ he was tempted to say.

"What do you mean?" he played dumb instead, hoping the man not noticing his nervousness.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at those baby c _-ribs_." he ribbed me playfully, "I know the look. I've been there twice already!"

He chuckled nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head.

He wondered what would happen if he told the father of two who he got preggs. Would he be mad? Understanding?Who knew?

"Is there a problem?" he asked, creases forming from his brows, "It's okay if it you don't want to say it. Sorry if I offended you. "

...Eh.

He took the plunge.

"What would you say if I informed you that Raven is preggers?"

He stopped.

"Excuse me?"

Jaune took a deep breath, and said it again, "Raven is pregnant with my child."

Tai stared at the unfortunate man's face - looking for any sign of lies.

Finding none, he threw his arm around Jaune and half hugged him as they continue walking.

"Raven? How?"

He felt like crying.

Finally!

Somenone that understood his 8 months of suffering!

"Let it all out,man. Let it all out."

They were at Jaune's, sipping their coffee on seperate tables next to each other. Tai's date a no show as 2 hours of waiting already indicating the answer.

"I guess 'IBurn' was... burned?" he tried to joke.

"No, she was 'sitting down'." Tai replied.

He tried to find the joke.

The man scratched his cheek in embarrassment, shifting seats to sit opposite of him, "My unsuccessful dating life aside, what are you going to about Raven? You do know what my little sunflower went through right?"

"Yeah, Yang told us a few years back." Jaune sighed, "I guess I'll just take my chances. If Raven pulls a Raven again..."

"I'm here if you need me." Tai consoled, "Being a single dad is tough work."

"How did you do it? Being a single dad I mean."

"Well, it was hard at first - Raven leaving and my depression kicking in. Luckily I had Summer and Qrow to pick me up."

"You have a lot of friends and family to help you. I'm sure you're going to be a great dad."

"I sure hope so."

Tai leaned in close, "Do you want to know a secret?"

He leaned in, his voice also whispering, "What is it?"

"Dad jokes."

"Dad jokes?" he questioned.

"Dad jokes." Tai nodded.

"..." Jaune's gaze went blank,remembering to the numerous times his own dad embarrassed the family with his own brand of dad jokes.

"Teach me sensei."

"Raven?" he asked, sipping his juice.

The pair were in the kitchen, eating dinner that he prepared while Raven just got back from the Camp. It was a quiet affair like most of their interactions.

He knew that the woman in front of him was the strong silent type, he also didn't know much about her other than her rants about the Camp and that she was sadistic.

Oh, also add in insatiable. Can't forget insatiable.

"Hmm." she grunted in responce, enjoying the chocolate deluxe he baked.

"Are you leaving after Autumn's born?"

Autumn was the name of the child inside her. It was decided when he was giving her a foot rub.

"..." she gave no answer, continuing to eat the desert.

Jaune knew what that meant.

He stopped asking about it.

When she went into labor, he was acting like any other first time dad would.

Running around like a headless chicken.

Raven quickly slapped him back to his senses and conjured a portal to the hospital.

He wondered who the heck did she connect to.

It was answered when they disturbed a surgery where Beacon's former nurse - Kitsune was a part of.

Jaune quickly scooped the groaning woman up and ran towards the maternity ward.

When the doctors came and directed him to an empty bed, Jaune tried to escape afterwards but a hand that was crushing his wrist stopped him.

Her glare did that too.

From there on, it was like the numerous videos his mother shown him and the process went as painful as expected.

For both sides he must add, he recuperated his broken bones by the seat next to the bed containing a sleeping Raven.

Autumn was safely delivered and there was thankfully no complications.

Raven left a few weeks after, leaving nary a note.

The door to his classroom was kicked down, stopping the sparring on the stage and attracted everyone's attention.

"Raven?" Jaune walked to the forefront of the seething woman, "What are you doing here? I thought you left already?"

She lunged on top of him, stranggling the life out of him, he was beginning to see stars when she threw him over her shoulders and took him to an empty classroom.

She threw him into the floor, proceeding to lock the doors.

"Where the heck were you?!" she lunged at him again, punching him everywhere she could, "I waited for days and this is what I find?! You teaching a bunch of brats?! Arghh?!?"

Whaaa?

Later when her punches lost its daze adding effects and he could finally generate a fully coherent thought.

"Whaa?" was all he could say.

"You really are one dense little shit." she threw a slap towards his cheek.

"But-"

"You little bastard!"

"Rave-"

"Where's Autumn?" she threw another slap.

"With my mom at home, Rave-"

"Shut up."

He closed his mouth shut immediately.

"I'm staying."

He nodded.

"Say something?!" she slapped him.

"Something."

She paused.

"Dad joke?" Jaune managed, his hand wanting to scratch the back of his head trapped between her legs.

"If I hear anymore dad jokes." she leaned on close, "I will destroy you."

"Noted."

When Raven went home with him and met his mother,he was kicked out of the house so he knew nothing, lil' Autumn fit snuggly in her carrier on his chest.

She was sound asleep.

Jaune walked aimlessly around Vale, wondering how the showdown between the two woman in his life going on.

His scroll vibrated, a message telling him to go home by his mother.

He did just that, feeling unreasonably scared.

When he arrived, it was to the stiffling silence. He wordlessly gave Autumn to his mom and followed Raven who trudged towards the bedroom.

He closed the door and faced the laying Raven on the bed,"So?" he asked timidly.

"Your mother wants you to marry me."

"Uh, I can do that." he replied.

"Good."

"Yeah."

He sat down next to the silent woman.

"Raven?"

She grunted.

"You okay?"

She turned,laying sideways and gave me a blank stare. "Shut up."

He blinked and proceeded to join her on laying down.

"Why did you stay."

"I didn't want to make the same mistake."

"...I see."

He glanced at the empty crib, wondering what his mother was doing to the baby.

"I'm glad." he lay sideways, "I expected you to leave - I even prepared for it but..."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, you didn't."

They fell back to silence.

"Do you like red?"

"Black."

He continued to get to know her.

Even though he didn't love her now, he did enjoy the company and the escape from the loneliness.

With all her sadistic streak,general need to be showered in his attention, demanding and stubborn personality.

He did enjoy the one named Raven Branwen.

Didn't that make him a masochistic bastard?

...what a scary thought.

He was nervous.

That was an understatement.

He was the very definition of nervous.

Jaune Arc was in the bathroom of the restaurant his sister owned, breathing heavily and staring at his own reflection, cursing his cowardice at just getting on one knee and proposing to his companion.

It was an easy effort to convince the bandit to come here - she loved to be pampered and catered to her every whim.

And he tried his best to do just that.

He was lucky she wanted to eat outside for once, it gave him the chance to do what he somehow managed to weasel out of for weeks.

With Autumn in the hands of his sister for the night and the ring in his pocket, he was ready for the bane of single men.

He walked back out towards their private table, seeing Raven in her Midnight Black dress he had no idea when she bought but was approving of how it made her look.

He tripped.

But managed to push his knee foward and snap his back straight. The ring already out and ready!

...he missed his target by a full 90 degree.

"Ahem." he coughed.

Righting himself to an unimpressed Raven, he uttered the words he practised too many times.

"M-Marry me? Please?"

Curses!

"You're an embarrassment, you know that."

He blushed hard.

"Look at you, shaking like you've just got back from Atlas, sweaty and pale."

He blushed harder.

Hurry up!

"You're lucky Autumn isn't here to see this."

She pulled him up.

"Truly lucky."

Wow... Wow... Oh!

The banquet was a small affair, close friends, acquaintances and family were invited and held at the small village of Ansel where he came from.

Yang at first was flabbergasted by his choice in bride but accepted it after Ruby did some convincing.

His family was glad that he finally settling down.

He was standing on the altar, Oscar reading the rites and watching his soon to be wife walking down the isle, Autumn was tucked in his mother's hold, watching it all with curiosity and thankfully not throwing a fit.

In a way, Autumn was the reason all this happened.

If the favour Raven owed never causing her to exist - what he was seeing now would not happen.

He would probably be like Qrow.

Raven would just go back to her camp and call it that.

Autumn Branwen-Arc would never be born.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Raven asked as she stood in front of him, holding his hands.

"No, I'm just grateful to Autumn."

She joined him watching their baby squirm in his mom's hands.

"I can see why." she says.

It started with Raven Branwen owing him a favour.

Now she was going to be his wife.

"...you may kiss..."

She practically threw me to the ground and did as asked.

He couldn't find himself to be mad at it though.

He already loved the woman.

And he had the inkling that she loved him too.

She never left afterwards.

The end.


End file.
